


束の間 | honda kiku

by nihilisten



Series: my reader inserts [43]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cultural Differences, F/M, Foreigner Reader, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten
Summary: Just a short moment, a fleeting glimpse of joy.[honda kiku/reader]
Relationships: Japan (Hetalia)/Reader
Series: my reader inserts [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1048064
Kudos: 1





	束の間 | honda kiku

It was a lovely winter afternoon and you were preparing dinner, your home country’s standard dish, when grumbling in Japanese interrupted your blissful state. It didn’t sway your peace of mind, though – after all, there was only one other person living in this house.

“Kiku?” you called out. “You okay?”

There was an embarrassed gasp, followed by a half-hearted affirmation: “Y-yes, Y/N-chan.”

When in private, you two usually spoke in Japanese because it would be counterproductive to make Kiku speak a foreign language. You didn’t mind, and Kiku was kind enough to disregard any slip-ups on your part. The Japanese language was great, though sometimes it could drive you crazy with how many layers of polite speech Kiku could muster, even when talking to you. Like right now, when he (poorly) tried to assure you of his well-being.

Sighing, you put the ladle down and left the kitchen, heading for the _tatami_ room where Kiku had been spending the afternoon. As you poked your head through the door, you saw him leaning on the tea table for support, a somewhat distressed expression on his face. You knew that expression all too well.

“Back problems again?”

“It’s no big deal,” he denied.

You gave him the look. “And the socially unacceptable version?”

Kiku’s eyes flickered to the side, only briefly, almost as if he was debating whether or not to give in to your ‘foreigner antics’. After so many months of dating, he’d got used to the fact that his polite façade wasn’t always what you wanted to see, nor what he wanted to show to you.

Finally, a sigh escaped his lips. “Yes, unfortunately. I’m a bit embarrassed, to be honest. But at my age, it can’t be helped.”

And now came the standard ‘I don’t want to bother you so can you please leave me to my own devices’, even if the words he’d used didn’t sound like that in the slightest. He was speaking out of both pride and modesty; but you were his long-time partner, for heaven’s sake.

“Why don’t you lie down?” you stepped over and gestured at the _tatami_ mattress. “I’ll rub some ointment for you. It should alleviate your pain.”

Kiku’s face transformed into poorly hidden horror.

“No, it’s really okay,” he frantically waved his hands about. “I can do it myself.”

“Oh really? And how exactly are you going to?” You frowned, doubtful.

“Don’t worry about me. I’m an old man, I’ve had plenty of time to learn how to look after myself. You should continue making dinner, Y/N-chan.”

It might have worked on someone else, but you didn’t budge. Kiku’s determination slowly crumbled under your frown, boring holes in him.

“Come on, lie down.”

“Sorry, but I have to decline.”

“Kiku, stop being so stubborn.”

“You’re being equally stubborn.”

“Well I think I can have the liberty of that, unlike you!” Despite yourself, you felt your voice rise with emotion. “It’s not me who’s stuck in a ridiculous position like this, unable to move and waiting for a heavenly blessing, thank you very much! I don’t usually like it when you mention your age, but you know, you’re right. You act like an old, stubborn mule!” you finished with an annoyed huff.

Silence fell in the living room. Slowly, your eyes shifted to Kiku, who was staring at you with an expression that could only indicate utmost confusion.

Your eyes widened. Did you just…? Yes, you did. You almost gave a whole irritated lecture in Japanese, using words and expressions you hadn’t even realised you knew. Cue confused Kiku. Cue confused _you_.

Silence settled in, slowly making you comprehend what had happened.

And then you burst in a fit of giggles.

You laughed so hard that you lost balance and fell on your butt, hitting the _tatami_ mattress with a soft thud. Kiku’s gaze followed you until he couldn’t hold it anymore and also laughed. The lift of tension must have soothed his back pain, because he landed next to you on the _tatami_ as both of you laughed the disagreement away.

Then, Kiku stopped laughing.

“Y/N-chan.”

You glanced at him, mouth sore from grinning. “What?”

“Isn’t the dinner burning?”

You sprang to your feet and rushed to the kitchen, almost tripping on the way.


End file.
